


An Unlikely Alliance

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Pre-Femslash, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Hermione sees a lot of Pansy these days.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	An Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because apparently I have no impulse control.
> 
> Thanks to my friend [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/profile) for the prompt – I'll definitely write this pairing again in future!

“Minister? Ms Parkinson’s here.”

“Perfect. Send her in, please.” 

Hermione distracts herself from the urge to check her reflection by tidying her desk with a sweep of her wand. 

She sees a lot of Pansy these days. 

It’s not unusual for the Minister for Magic and Head of Public Relations to work closely, but their unlikely alliance has been the talk of the Ministry for quite some time. 

Their trust is hard-earned, painstakingly built over the past few years from a cornerstone of mutual respect: even in the beginning, Hermione was grudgingly impressed by the way Pansy had rebuilt her reputation and turned her passion for gossip into a career. 

These days, Pansy's dry wit never fails to make Hermione smile. There's nobody she'd rather unwind with at the end of a long week, moaning about incompetent subordinates over a drink or two. After all, it isn't often she finds someone sharp enough to keep up with her.

Pansy’s stilettos announce her arrival: she’s dressed – as always – to kill. She smooths a stray lock of hair back into her signature black bob and holds out an immaculately manicured hand. “Wine o’clock?” 

As she takes it, Hermione's pulse quickens. "Why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are wonderful – I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
